Chasing Forever
by Summoner Jun
Summary: Oneshot. Hinata is being forced to marry someone else. But there's only one who holds her heart. NarutoHinata


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. Haru and the Kawamoto family are my own creation though.

I was inspired to write this when I watch Hinata and her crush on Naruto. It doesn't really follow the show but I couldn't sleep until I wrote this idea down. Without further ado, here is Chasing Forever, my tribute to Hinata and Naruto.

* * *

"Father please."

"No Hinata, you will marry Kawamoto-san as agreed."

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes at her father's stern answer. She glanced over at her intended husband standing at her side. Kawamoto Haru was a little older than Hinata, dark brown hair and sympatric sapphire eyes.

"Perhaps this arrangement isn't necessary." Haru said. "There is no animosity between our families."

"This marriage was set when you were children. It must be followed through. No more arguments." Haru's father, seated next to Hinata's father replied. "Leave us."

Hinata and Haru bowed and walked out of the Hyuuga home.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Haru faced Hinata once they reached the village.

"It's not your fault Haru-kun." Hinata gave him a sad smile.

"Good luck."

Hinata and Haru parted ways. Hinata walked down the streets, not looking at anything but the ground. She felt her heart constrict with every step until she entered the forest. There her heart broke.

Reclining against a tree, Hinata found the blonde boy who she fell in love with so long ago. Now he finally returned her feelings and she was being forced to marry another.

"Naruto." Hinata said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Hey Hinata." Naruto greeted with a smile. He stood up and jogged to Hinata, wrapping his arms around her. "How did it go?"

Hinata didn't answer. She didn't move in Naruto's arms. She just enjoyed the warm that Naruto radiated.

"Hinata?" Naruto pulled back and looked Hinata in the eyes. Hinata's eyes watered and she let tears fall.

"Father is still going to make me wed Haru-kun." Hinata almost sobbed when she watched Naruto's face fall.

"Oh." was all he said.

"I don't want to. I want to marry you Naruto." Hinata cried and clung to Naruto with all her might. She felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair gently.

"Hinata, I can't ask you to go against your family for me. You should marry Kawamoto-san. He can give you more than I can."

"I don't need anything Naruto. I just want you." Hinata tightened her hold on Naruto.

"I'll always be here for you Hinata. No matter whom you marry." Naruto loosened Hinata's grip on him to hold her at arm's length. He smiled warmly at her and wiped away Hinata's tears.

"Naruto..." Hinata burrowed into Naruto's arms, crying softly.

A few weeks passed, too quickly for Hinata. She found herself standing in front of a mirror adjusting the cloth of her wedding garments. A knock on the door pulled Hinata from her blank stare at the mirror.

"Yes?" Hinata turned to the door to see who was coming in. The door was closed behind him. "Neji?"

"I'm surprised at you Hinata." Neji stated, standing at the window where Hinata was. "Blindly walking into a loveless marriage that's no longer needed while abandoning the one you do love."

"I'm not abandoning Naruto." Hinata yelled. She blushed slightly and lowered her voice. "Naruto… he will find another girl who can love him as much as I do."

"Who are you trying to kid Hinata?" Neji questioned. "Naruto is still an outcast in this village. I doubt there's many women out there wanting him other than you. He's a loser."

"He is not!" Hinata responded passionately, glaring at Neji. "Naruto is not a loser. He's strong and powerful and he's got a kind heart. There is nothing about Naruto that makes him a loser. He's a wonderful person." Hinata stopped her tirade when she saw Neji smirked at her.

"Have you ever defended Kawamoto-san as passionately as you do Naruto?" Hinata looked away from Neji and stared forlornly at the wall.

"I can't disobey Father." She mumbled depressed. Neji moved away from the window to stand right behind Hinata.

"Hinata," he said, "Remember the chuuin exams. You were terrified to go up against me but Naruto made you over come that fear. You didn't want to disappoint him. Are you going to disappoint him now when it matters most?" Neji turned Hinata around to face him. "The only reason this wedding is still happening is because neither side is confident enough to stand up. Can you break free from this forced destiny?"

Hinata stared into Neji's eyes. He was challenging her and she knew it. Before, Hinata would shrink away but since the chuuin exams, Hinata always thought of Naruto's cheering whenever she was faced with a challenge, especially with Neji.

_"You can do it Hinata!"_ Naruto's voice rang in her head.

"Yes I can." Hinata responded. She gave Neji a grateful smile before running out of the bridal room. Neji smirked after her and looked out the window, watching a blue bird fly through the clouds.

Hinata ran through the halls until she saw Haru standing alone in a room.

"Haru-kun." Hinata walked in the room and to Haru.

"Hinata?"

"I can't do this." Hinata stated. "It's not fair to us. There is no reason to force this on us anymore. We should be allowed to wed who we want."

"I agree Hinata but we've already tried talking to our fathers. What else can we do?" Haru asked. Hinata grabbed his hand and started leading him to the ceremony room.

"Take action." Hinata stopped at the closed double doors. "Announce it to everyone. Our fathers can't admit that setting this wedding was unnecessary. So we do it for them." Hinata placed her hand on one of the doors looking expectantly at Haru. He smiled and placed his hand on the other door. Together, they pulled open both doors and faced everyone inside.

"Hinata." Hinata's father stood from his seat and stood in the aisle. "What are you doing?"

"Father, everyone." Hinata started. "Haru-kun and I are not getting married today." There were murmurs among the crowd and Haru's father stood up as well.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"The Hyuuga-Kawamoto feud is over and has been for a while. There is no need for Hinata-chan and I to be forced into marriage." Haru explained.

"We will not get married to each other." Hinata continued. "I am sorry Father but I'm in love with someone else and I intend to marry him one day. Please do not hate me." Hinata bowed low before she and Haru turned and ran. They continued running until they reached a dirt clearing in the middle of the village.

"I can't believe we did that." Haru laughed, catching his breath. "Good luck Hinata." Haru gave Hinata a hug.

"Good luck Haru-kun." Hinata hugged him back. They smiled at each other as they parted and ran in opposite directions.

Hinata ran in her wedding kimono through the village until she reached the forest clearing that she and Naruto always met in secret. She knew Naruto would be there. Hinata slowed and smiled when she saw Naruto's back toward her.

"Naruto!" She shouted. Naruto turned and Hinata watched his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked in slight amazement. Hinata smiled and ran up to Naruto.

"The wedding is off. I'm not going to marry Haru-kun now or anytime ever."

"Really?" Naruto's eyes got bright. "How did you manage that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. I remembered how you always were able to give me courage to do things I was scared to do. I told everyone that I was going to marry someone else one day. That is, if he still wants to marry me." Hinata looked shyly at Naruto.

"Are you kidding?!" Naruto smiled big and lifted Hinata in his arms and twirled around. "Of course I want to marry you." He shouted joyfully. Hinata giggled when Naruto set her back on her feet. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and felt him do the same to her. She looked deep into his blue eyes.

"I love you Naruto." She whispered.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto replied.

Naruto leaned down and placed his lips on Hinata's. Hinata tightened her hold around Naruto's neck. No one was ever going to take her away from Naruto ever again.

Fin

* * *

I hope everyone liked it. I'm still new to writing fanfiction so please be gentle with your comments. Ja minna! 


End file.
